


Best Friend

by amrtrrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blurb, Childhood Friends, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, One-Sided Attraction, how does mark know how jaemin tastes like lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: "How do I begin to explain the phenomenon that is Na Jaemin?"
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Best Friend

"How do I begin to explain the phenomenon that is Na Jaemin? The most important moments of my life had been spent by his side, the lowest and the highest. No other smile in the world could make me as happy as his. It's like a million fireflies would set ablaze in my lungs, and Owl City didn't make sense until then. Seriously," Mark pauses, a soft smile wavering on his lips before continuing, "he could light up the world with his smile alone. He's the type of person to make birds chirp, and flowers bloom as he walks by. He smells of fresh lavender and baby soap, he sounds like the enchantingly haunting singing of a canary, he feels like the smooth coolness of silk against skin, he tastes like the tart sweetness of freshly-picked strawberries, and he looks like the most comforting sight of all time. Maybe, it's because I've loved him my whole life, and he's the only love I've ever known." Tears have began to form in his eyes, he puts the microphone down, realizing what he had just admitted. Silence falls. He looks dead straight into the other boy's eyes, and with every remaining piece of himself said, "Jeno, you may love him, but so have I, so treasure him, because that's what Jaemin is. As his best friend, all I could wish for is his happiness, and if that's you, then I'm more than satisfied. Congrats to the newlyweds," before leaving without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 2am lol


End file.
